Lilly's Party
by JinxyCatInk
Summary: Thiis is my FIRST fanfic i think i confused some of the infor so please excuse me! The pizzeria just shut down after the five missing children, reopened with a addition to a new animatronics hoping to revive the restaurant population Lilly the purple partying cat! unfortunate she showing signs of Malfunctions like the other four...What will happen to Lilly?


Lilly's Party (FNAF FANFIC)

"Hey there kids!, are you ready for a purr-fect party?" The lights shined brightly on the purple colored robotic cat.

"We sure are Lilly!" said the brown, emotionless robotic bear. His head twitched slightly.

"This is going to be fur-tastic!" The cat shifted her head towards the bear, it squeaked. "Can you play for us Freddy?" her voice sounded…wrong…as if it mixed with a child but in a higher pitch. It was cheery yeah sure but it still sounded wrong.

"You bet I can Lilly...One…Two…Three!" On queue the bear, rabbit and chicken played. The music burst with high notes and a chilling solo. Chicka on the bass, Freddy singing and Bonnie played on the drums. The children below them cheer frantically.

What was wrong with this? Could it be the air? No, it was the way they moved and danced. Bonnie barely touched the drums but his arms looked stiffed and it move so…uncomfortably. Freddy's voice kept stuttering and it sounded as if a child was singing between the stutters. Chicka's beak, the way it moved was…strange, it was loose, sure, but it was too loose as if it chomped down on something hard and broke it. That would be abnormal for a robot to eat, but she was a different story. What is wrong with these robots?

Lilly, the purple animatronic cat, shifted off the stage and walked around. It stop and spoke with the children, yes that's right, it actually stopped and responded to the children as if it was actually alive. The children gathered around it, they smiled and laughed. It bended down and started talking to one of the children, the child reached up his hand and placed it on the cat's face, her bottom jaw twitched, and her pointed ears rotated forward. Her robotic limbs stretched forward and picked up the child, raising the boy up in the air.

"Happy birthday Joshua, are you having a purr-fect birthday?" Her voice pitched again.

The boy squirmed and wiggled with excitement as the robot spoke his name and acknowledged his birthday. He nodded his head and she slowly and gently set him down. The boy's mother called him and he dashed off, she watched the boy run to his mother. Was that normal for a robot to watch a child like that? It just didn't seem right; this whole building didn't _feel_ right. The robots were big and bulky, they looked okay but the way they moved and act was just off. There was five animatronics: Freddy, the hosting bear, Chicka, the always hungry chicken, Bonnie, the playable rabbit, Foxy, the pirate fox, and Lilly, the partying cat. Freddy wore a small black hat and black tie, which was cute and toned down the creepiness of it. Chicka wore a white bib with colorful bubbly letters that said "Let's EAT". Foxy wore an eyepatch, but it always moved up and down so I guess it was just there for the act. Bonnie only wore a bowtie, and Lilly wore a yellow polka-dotted sun dress, which is kind of weird because the others didn't get full clothing as much as she did.

Freddy's Fazbear pizzeria was fun place, but inside felt like a chilling cold that struck you right down to the core. It wasn't too long ago that the place had reopened, about a year ago there was report of five missing children, three boys and two girls, and they were all about eight or five that went missing from the place. No one knew what happen, but they had to close down the place because everyone was afraid their own children would get taken too. Funny, didn't they have security guards or cameras or something? Eventually everyone moved on, forgetting all about the children. How could anyone just forget the children so easily, especially their own?

The pizzeria reopened a month ago; the owner added a new animatronic to the original four, hoping that it would distract everyone from the incident that destroyed the restaurant's reputation. They introduced Lilly, the cat; she wasn't as tall as Bonnie or short as Chicka but between the heights of them both. Her ears were very pointy, and she had two fangs inside her mouth. Was it really okay for a robot to show its fangs? Let alone even have them in the first place? Her endoskeleton's teeth would show a little bit and she had rounded eyes, but her pupil was a little sharp similar to a cat's pupil. Her feet however, had claws as if that wasn't scary enough. Every now and then she would twitch and stutters like the others even though she was brand new. She had hair or what is equivalent to cat hair, she had a long piece of a left hair bang that was straightly cut. She really did bring in new customers. They even gave her own room, like Foxy and his pirate's cove; she had "Lilly's Party" a private room filled with colorful streamers and banners, big balloons and tables. There she would sing, serve cake or even play with the kids and talk to them. But she ended up started to "behave" like the others. She would wonder around and stop to stare at the adults, and then she would talk and suddenly stop in mid-sentence or twitch her head a lot. Something wasn't right with this place, no matter how much they try to change it around or add new stuff to it. You just couldn't cover something that needed to be discovered.

The music stopped playing.

"That was sure fun Lilly!" This time Lilly had already moved back onto the stage.

"You guys sure do sound Fur-tastic!" Lilly's voice had cracked on the last word, almost like she said "find". The cat stared at Freddy for a minute, and then turned back on the crowd and look at the children.

"What do you think kids?" The children cheered out "Yes!"

"Thanks Freddie, Chicka, Bonnie, you guys are terrific!" She almost cracked again. "Okay everybody who's ready for a party? All you birthday kids follow me!" she shifted slowly down the stairs that led up to the short stage and walked forward to her own section. The children who were reserved for her room got into a line and started following her. Freddie and the rest got off stage and started roaming around. At this point Foxy's roll would be up next.

The adults pushed the kids into the room, hassled them into their seats. Lilly began to pick up the cake and pass the plates out.

"Okay kids are you ready to eat?" Lilly stood there in the middle of the room as if she suddenly just powered down, her voice had choked and almost said "die". The parents stared at the robot in confusion, the children didn't seem to notice as they played with the party favors that were placed on the tables. She sparked backed up and continued to serve her cake. The adults continued to stare intensely a moment more before shrugging it off. Each kid squealed with enjoyment as she handed down each plate. Her arm roughly shifted but managed to place the plates down. "Welcome to my party let's...P..Party!" Eddy could hardly sit still. As they sang, Eddy blew his candles and screamed with joy. Lilly watched as they dug into the cake and the parents struggled to keep them under control.

The birthday party ended at 5 pm, Cake and wrapping paper was everywhere. Kids were messy.

Lilly stood like a statue, her left eye flickered back and forth, and she was staring at the wall. Her right ear flicked behind her where she hears footsteps walking in the door entrance. It was a teenage boy with a glare sharper then knives. Lilly stayed, with her back still turned against the boy.

"I'm not afraid of you, I know what they say about you and the others I know all about the kidnapping" The boy sounded like he was fifteen or sixteen, He had a smirk, a smirk like he was going attempt to attack the robot cat. Lilly didn't react. In fact, she was completely silent and still. Was this not scary at all?

"But I'm not afraid; in fact I think you and the others are stupid and ugly. I mean how can anyone love a piece of scrap metal like you? And this is a party? My mom and dad can totally pull better party's better than this and their totally stupid!" He kept pressing on, but she was still quiet and still didn't move. More footsteps were herd and the one boy was soon joined by three others. There was a girl with blonde hair, a boy that had long hair and a smaller boy that look like he didn't want to be here at all. They all had mugged looking faces excepted for the small one, he looked scared.

They started to mock and laugh at Lilly. The laughed at her clothes, her hair and called her a "stupid pussy".

"Guys…guys…c'mon lets go..Jimmy you said we were here for free pizza..c'mon I want to go home" the smaller boy looked like he was 10 or 12. He tugged on the sleeve of the boy who came in first. Jimmy turned at him and told him to go home then.

"But it's scary! Let's go together!" He kept tugging on jimmy's sleeve.

"No go home! You're so uncool, so just leave!" He glared at his little brother, He looked at him with a sadden face and walked out. Jimmy and his friends continued to mock Lilly. Jimmy spotted a crushed paper party cup in the left corner of the room. He picked it up and threw it straight at Lilly's head. It bounced off her and landed next to her feet.

"Ha stupid cat, you couldn't even feel that could you? Because you're not human and you're just a stupid fucking pussy" Rest of the group joined in and started picking things up from the floor and threw at Lilly, They threw dirty napkins, some cake bits and paper cups. Some hit Lilly and some missed, regardless it kept coming. _**Please leave me alone! Please go away…**_ _THUMP!_ The door behind them had closed and locked. The kids were so involved with tormenting Lilly that they didn't realize that the restaurant was closing. The girl jumped and dropped the crumpled up used napkin. She stared at the closed door behind her, the others didn't seem the notice.

"Err..Hey guys…" Her voice sounded shaken. "Jimmy, Joe the door closed" Jimmy and Joe stopped and dropped what was in their hands and tried to open the locked door. Jimmy tried to jiggle the doorknob and Joe tried to shoulder it, it still didn't budge. The girl was getting worried.

"Calm down Jodie, your acting like my stupid brother"

"What about the robot? It hasn't moved and I have to be home by 8." Jimmy got in her face.

"We are going to be fine and what about the stupid robot? She won't do anything; let's try and look around for a window or something" Jimmy turned and started searching the room. Joe was on the left and Jodie was still trying to open the door. Joe looked up and down at the walls and ceiling and Jimmy tried behind the little stage Lilly would use to sing happy birthday to the children. They couldn't find anything, the only open there was, was a small vent that was small enough for an animal to crawl through and the door that was locked. Jimmy and Joe gave up and went back towards the door attempting to try the door again, still they couldn't open it.

All sudden the air in the room started to get cold; chills ran down the children's spine. Lilly still had her back turned and her head was down. Jodie crossed her arms and rubbed them trying to get warm. Joe and Jimmy started getting cold too.

"Why…why did it suddenly just get so cold in here?" she started shivering. Why did it get cold? Everyone started to huddle together, the whole place started to get icy cold. Jodie and Jimmy shivered while Joe sat down in a corner trying to get warm.

"Do..Do…party?...welcome…want to party?" The children jumped at the sudden sound from Lilly. Jimmy turned and looked at her with a suspicion look.

"What?..no you stupid cat I want to get out of this hell hole"

"Let's..l…l…Let's party!" Lilly straighten up. "H..Hey kids make sure to f…f.."Follow the rules!" Every time she talked her voice cracked and repeated like it was a broken record player. "Hey kids…Lets party!" Jodie grabbed Jimmy's arm, he quickly ripped his arm away from her. "Chill out! She's probably just broken" But in his eyes, He was getting scared. Jimmy took a step forward towards Lilly and picked up a crumpled paper napkin and threw at her. It hit her and bounced off her arm, He turned and faced toward Jodie.

" _See_? She's just broken" _ **Please please go away…I want my mommy…**_ Lilly's ears rotated forward and straightened up, Jodie's face had twisted into a look of pure horror; Jimmy noticed and looked at Joe, Joes face was the same as Jodie's. He turned around to look at Lilly. Lilly was staring directly at him, her body was still facing front but her head was completely rotated and her pupils had changed into sharp slits that glowed bright blood red inside the rim of her bright yellow eyes. Jimmy stepped back, Lilly opened her jaw her fangs and teeth showed but no sound came out.

"What. The…hell?" Jimmy stared and his eyes widen. Lilly's jaw twitched rapidly for a few seconds and stopped. Trickle of blood was slowly coming out of the corner of Lilly's eyes, as if she was crying.

"Remember..k..ki…Follow the rules…" Lilly's voice had changed like it was a child speaking but more scratchy. What is wrong with this robot? Lilly's body slowly started to rotate around like the head.

"She's…she's just trying to scare us! Well it's not working!" Jimmy's voice had shaken, and he was trembling. Jodie backed all the way up to the door and Joe stayed where he was at. Lilly's stare had made everyone become frozen with fear. The lights started to flicker, Jodie and Joe covered their ears as they could hear whispers of children crying and screaming, sometimes even a man's laughing and every minute it was growing louder and louder. Jimmy stood bewildered; he couldn't move, he couldn't move at all. Lilly's jaw was still open and her whole body now faced Jimmy together.

"Wanna P..Part…Die..Let's party!" her jaw didn't move as she spoke and in a second after she did, Lilly screamed out a sound. It was a screeching, scratching sound as if it was a child screaming but was mixed with a chalk board being scratch by claws. All three kids dropped on their knees on the floor, pressing their hands on their ears desperately trying to block out the horrifying and bleeding noise.

"SHUT UP!" Jimmy screamed out from the ground. He jumped out while holding his ears and kicked Lilly in the chest with a loud hollow, metal bang. Lilly choked up a few times before stopping and stared at Jimmy, They stared at each other in silence for what seemed decades. Lilly's arm shot forward and clutched on Jimmy's neck, she raised him upward and focused on his face. Jimmy barely had time to react , all he could do was kick around in the air, then she threw him to the side and watched as his body hit the wall on the left side of Lilly's stage and fell unconscious. Jodie screamed in terror when she watched Jimmy fall. Lilly's ears rotated toward Jodie's screaming, and she jumped forward in front of Jodie. Jodie dropped on the ground as she felt her legs give out to fear. She stared in to Lilly's eyes, Lilly focused on to Jodie. Lilly stared as if she was confused, was she trying to figure out if Jodie was another animatronic? Jodie sat there shivering. Lilly outstretched her left limb and grabbed Jodie's head, it closed in and forcefully pulled up, pulling her head upward and ripping her neck Lilly had ripped Jodie's head off and flung it backward and landed by Joe, who, desperately tried to wake Jimmy.

Jodie's body lumped over and Lilly continued to rip each limb from her body until only her torso was left. Blood was sprayed dramatically all over the door and walls; it splattered on to Lilly's yellow polka-dotted dress, making an orange-reddish splash along the edges of the dress. Lilly cocked her head to the left side as she watched Jodie's decapitated torso and limbs jerk and spasm around with blood squirting out. Joe realized that Jodie's blooded head was next to him and jumped away from Jimmy that was still unconscious. Joe stared at her head and then looked up to see Lilly staring down at him a foot away of him and an inch behind Jimmy. He glanced over and saw Jodie's limbs and blood still spraying on the wall and door, He gasped and tried to crawl away but he shook so much with fear that he could barely crawl. Lilly stepped forward and as he was looking back she grabbed Joe's head and slammed his head in to the wall. The force of the impact made Joe's head explode against the wall, his brain and blood was scattered and sprayed all over the wall and floor. Bits and pieces of his brain were thrown onto Jimmy and the smell of blood woke Jimmy up to see Joe's exploded head on the wall and his limp, lifeless body spasm on the ground. Jimmy lunged backward and tripped over Jodie's unattached arm and face planted directly onto Jodie's torso. He rose up and vomited all over the floor, the stench of vomit and blood mixed into the air. He slowly got up from the ground, he looked down and saw the vomit and blood stained on to his clothes, bits of Joe's brain fell from his brown hair. He could hardly breath, his heart had quickened at the sight of Joe's exploded brain on the walls and Jodie's dismembered limbs twitching and spraying all over the door. All the cockiness he had seemed to have drained away and replaced with pure fear and regret, He glanced up and saw the door, all he wanted now was to go home and sleep this nightmare away. He moved, half ran and half stumble, every time he saw a body part or more blood it made him more and more sick. He finally reached the door, he tried to open it, jiggling the knob, shouldering it, pounding on the door and screaming for help but nothing happened, then he felt something had moved behind him, he saw a shadow on the door and he immediately froze. His eyes widen as he whipped around and saw Lilly standing there, nose to nose in front of him. Her red sharp pupil eyes locked on him, her chest to her knees was drenched in blood and bits of brain, her dress was ruined with blood.

"p…please…"Jimmy choked out tears "I'll leave you alone…I won't tell anyone…please" Tears streamed down his cheeks, his eyes were shot and snot dribbled out from his nose.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sor-"He choked when Lilly's arm shot forward and her hand close tightly around his neck.

 _ **SNAP!**_

The next day, the morning cleaning crew came in to clean up and prepare for the weekend. A young, short, fair skinned woman with brunette hair unlocked the door to Lilly's Party's room, as she opened the door she dropped the crate full of cleaning supplies on to the carpet and screamed. Lilly was standing in the middle of the room, her left clenched on to a young boy lifeless decapitated head and limbs and intestines hanging from the ceiling and blood sprayed on to the walls. Lilly twitched her head and said

"Welcome to my party! Let's party!"

Lilly was deactivated and demolished after the incident. The manager never reported to the officials about the murdering of the teenagers instead had the crew clean up and dispose the bodies and cover the incident, he also had removed Lilly's title and changed it to Chica's party and If anyone asked about Lilly the employees were not allowed to answer the questions and instead changed the subject.

However, it's been known that in the private room you could hear someone or something say "Welcome to my party, Let's Party."


End file.
